User blog:Avix g/Avix G and Weapons
Last Updated: 3 June 2017 Note: This blog post is the personal experience of Avix_G. It may not apply to everyone (and it probably won't). Do not regard this as the only source of advice on weapons. Weapons. Those funny things that go pew pew and rekill the undead. There's so many to choose from, so which one is the best? Simply put, there is no best. Not even the Minigun, which is notorious for its high ammo consumption and shoddy accuracy. This blog post will be filled with my comments on various weapons. Experience with Types of Weapons Pistols You can't escape them. The starter pistol you get can't be sold. As for the pistols, I find that they are the best (and the only) weapons in the early-game, but only due to the M93R. The two middle ones? Forget it. Submachine Guns The poor man's assault rifle. They are cool, but if you can afford to save up for a bit, an assault rifle will be of much more use. Assault Rifles They're pretty good. However, to the non-weapon minded person, all of them look the same except for the price, and as a result, some poor purchasing decisions have been made here. Rifles i'm a DPS kinda guy, so I tend to stay away from these. I can say, however, that the ones that emphasize multiple hits to kill are garbage. Shotguns Not very versatile. They are absolute garbage until the enemies close in on you, and then you're depending on your shotgun's DPS to blow them to pieces before they get close enough to ***** slap you for using such a ridiculous weapon. Melee Weapons Not my type. You have to get really close, and body armour is a must. May also mess you up if you're in the habit of pressing "r" after clearing a cluster of enemies and wondering why the character isn't tossing the weapon away and grabbing a new one. Heavy Weapons With great power comes great responsibility. Each of these weapons is specialized for a different role in the end-game. Yes, even the M249. It is specialized for the stupid. Experience with Weapons AK-47 For $5 000 more, it's a large improvement over the M16. However, don't expect to be a sniper with this. I do believe its damage needs to be boosted though. Laser Pistol Classic noob weapon, along with the pistol. It's not too bad in the right hands, but those uncivilized bacon-hairs you see on servers are somehow fascinated with the idea of green trails instead of yellow. Too expensive for my taste, and I would have gotten an M93R by then. M4 I swear it doesn't fire that fast. The big red dot in the middle of the sight also messes with me. At least it's accurate. M93R It's a Mirco Uzi but better. Triple the damage per bullet for a little less ammo efficiency. This is the weapon I suggest using after the pistol. If you save money wisely, you can get this by night 5. Micro Uzi More dakka! It's basically a pistol that has full auto capability. As far as I know, there isn't even a damage upgrade. Another popular noob weapon, which usually drives the ammo buyers up the wall. Minigun Brttt. Brttt. Brttt. Great for solo play, great for one person on a server, not so great when everyone's using it. It consumes ammo like there's no tomorrow. A common team composition in the end-game is 2 Miniguns and 4 RPG-7s. Pistol It's decent until night 5, at which point it just ain't cutting it no more. The Bottomless Reserves upgrade is useless in my opinion, as by the time you save up $10 000, the enemies won't even flinch at the projectiles. RPG-7 When there's not enough ammo for another minigun, this is for you. Strangely, it has no additional effect on direct impact. This can be rather problematic when you're on the ammo box (as this tends to run out of ammo quickly) and a wraith decides to say hello. Essentially landmines for late-game. The Napalm Rockets upgrade turns every enemy into Usain Bolt, which may cause the players with Miniguns some difficulty. Final Thoughts Every weapon has its purpose, but note that nothing is good in all aspects. Using the right weapon for the right job and the right player is what's important. "The right weapon, in the right place, at the right time, can kill millions." - Avix_G As a side note, I'm still waiting for the FGM-148 Javelin as a western, more democratic alternative to the RPG-7. Category:Blog posts